


The Eve

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Jongin's body was made for sin, and Kyungsoo quickly learned that The Eve fit it a bit too well.





	The Eve

 Kyungsoo liked watching Jongin dance.

 Okay, that was a lie. Kyungsoo  _ loved _ watching Jongin dance.

 The way his body moved, fluid like a stream of water, before he snapped like the crack of a whip and became solid... Jongin had perfect control over his body in a way that Kyungsoo only dreamt of having, and it was not hard to see why Jongin was seen as one of the best dancers in all of South Korea (Kyungsoo would like to say ‘the world’, but that might be a bit pretentious).

 But there were times when Kyungsoo hated watching Jongin dance. There were actually three different choreographies - recently expanded to include a fourth one - that Kyungsoo barely could stand watch Jongin dance.

 And the latest one tested his patience and self control the most so far.

 It was another late night, where everyone but Jongin and Kyungsoo had already gone home. Jongin was there because of his need to perfect whatever he did, and Kyungsoo because… Well, because he did not feel completely confident in the choreography, and because he wanted to be alone with the younger.

 “Get help with my dancing,” Kyungsoo had said, completely ignoring the knowing smirk from Jongdae, and the little wink from Baekhyun. Jongin had just smiled innocently, promising to help Kyungsoo with whatever he needed.

 Something that Kyungsoo was very willing to take him up on.

 “Hyung?” Jongin suddenly asked, snapping Kyungsoo out of his thoughts - or lack of thoughts as he had just been staring at Jongin going through the moves.

 Even now, with only the two of them, Jongin transformed into his stage persona as soon as the music started, and his body began to move. He went from the shy boy with the adorable and a bit too loud laugh, to the sex symbol women and men were screaming over, flashing his little smirk every now and then and driving Kyungsoo quite insane.

 It had been hectic, lately, with so much practice and stuff, and Kyungsoo was already feeling a bit on edge. Add to that a man that oozed of sex appeal, and Kyungsoo was rather doomed.

 Eh, who was he kidding? Even the giggling Jongin that blushed as he pressed soft kisses to Kyungsoo’s cheeks was too much for Kyungsoo right now.

 “Are you okay?” Jongin asked, voice low, and the flush on his cheeks was not only from the strain of exercise.

 “Hm, you are… Giving me ideas,” Kyungsoo slowly said.

 And it was true. The Eve had a beautiful choreography, but it did kind of lend itself to entice your mind into certain thoughts. And honestly, Kyungsoo had had enough of it.

 Yes, it had been a hard couple of few weeks. In more ways than one. And very lonely in a way, as well.

 Jongin stood watching Kyungsoo, entire body tense, as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

 “What kind of ideas…?” Jongin finally asked, tilting his head a bit.

 “Well… How high are the risks of someone walking in on us in here?” Kyungsoo shot back, not wanting to give too much away just yet.

 Jongin quickly dashed over to the doors leading into the room, where the light switches were. Without warning, he turned them off, plunging the room into darkness only softly lit by whatever Seoul night lights that could find their way inside. Enough to illuminate them both, and for Jongin to walk back to Kyungsoo, slowly and carefully, yet with purpose.

 “They barely check the rooms this late, and never the dark ones…,” Jongin explained in a hushed voice as he got closer.

 Kyungsoo could have asked how Jongin knew, he could have been jealous and demanding an answer, but that was far from Kyungsoo’s mind right now. Instead he beckoned for the younger to get closer, gently cupping his cheek when he was close enough.

 “Do you trust me?” Kyungsoo murmured as Jongin nuzzled against his hand, eyes closing.

 “Always,” Jongin answered, and as he opened his eyes again, they looked like black holes. Where his pupils ended and irises began was indiscernible, and it made Kyungsoo’s stomach clench.

 Slowly, Kyungsoo let his hand run from Jongin’s cheek and down his neck, over his chest and stomach. Gripping on to the shirt the other was wearing, Kyungsoo pulled it over his head, and threw it beside them.

 Jongin had really buffed up properly, his body muscled to pure perfection. And with that delicious tanned skin stretched across it all, Kyungsoo felt his mouth water. His thumb immediately went to the two moles on the side of Jongin’s stomach, swiping across them and smirking slightly at the small shiver running through the younger.

 “Down, on your knees,” Kyungsoo murmured as he leaned close, lips just millimeters away from Jongin’s. He could feel Jongin’s breath hitching, puffing against his skin, as they both tilted their heads just enough to fit perfectly together for a kiss.

 Pulled in towards each other, but still holding back, anticipation heavy in the air.

 Biting his lower lip, Jongin pulled back slightly and did as told, gracefully going down on one, then both knees, and Kyungsoo was amazed by how effortlessly elegant the younger made it look.

 Down on the floor, stance a bit slumped yet so perfect and with his arms hanging down his sides, Jongin tilted his head back to look up at Kyungsoo, half-hooded eyes making the older twitch.

 This was such a bad, yet great, idea.

 “What now?” Jongin asked, deep voice raspy and dark, and dragging his eyes over the younger, Kyungsoo could just barely make out the straining against the sweatpants in the low light.

 Licking his lips, mouth suddenly so dry, Kyungsoo held out his hand, palm up.

 “Raise your hands above your head,” Kyungsoo ordered, and Jongin obeyed.

 It was not until his hands were above his head that Jongin realized Kyungsoo’s intentions, and a shy smirk found its way onto his lips.

 “Really, hyung?” he asked, but Kyungsoo kept quiet, only watching as Jongin crossed his wrists in perfect reenactment of the choreo. Of course, Jongin could probably do it in his sleep, and the position was not that hard to begin with. “I think I can understand why you thought of this… Now what?”

 Kyungsoo stared, spellbound, at the amazing image presented in front of him. He had imagined this so many times already, ever since they started practicing the choreo, but he had not been prepared for it being this beautiful. He knew Jongin would look good on his knees, hands ‘bound’ above his head, because Jongin always looked good. But he had completely underestimated just how enchanting the younger would really look.

_ Sinful _ was the best way describing Jongin’s body.

 “Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked, a bit confused, and Kyungsoo forced himself to stop drooling over the younger’s lines and curves.

 “Ah, I really didn’t have much more after this…,” Kyungsoo mumbled, fingertips sliding down Jongin’s forearm, raising goosebumps in their wake. “I just wanted to see you like this.”

 Jongin tilted his head, quiet for a moment, before he looked up at Kyungsoo through his eyelashes.

 “Then… Do you mind me continuing?”

 A bit surprised, Kyungsoo looked at the younger as he shook his head, wondering what Jongin had in mind. He could be a bit forwards at times, so maybe Kyungsoo should not feel this surprised, but this was a bit outside of their normal ‘box’.

 After just half a moment of hesitation, Jongin then leaned forwards, mouth pressing against Kyungsoo’s erection. And even though there were two layers of fabric in between, it still made Kyungsoo gasp.

 “J-Jongin,” Kyungsoo breathed, a bit annoyed by how needy he sounded, but not caring so much, as Jongin’s mouth kept ghosting up and down.

 It was apparently enough for Jongin to continue and take the next step, teeth carefully clamping down on the fabric of Kyungsoo’s sweatpants and starting to pull them down. It took some hard work, and Kyungsoo had to help a little, but soon Jongin had pulled both sweatpants and underwear down enough to expose Kyungsoo to the slightly chilly air that was such a contrast to the fire beneath his skin.

 Licking his lips as if he was about to taste a treat, Jongin rose up a bit - enough to wrap his pretty, plump lips around Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo promptly felt his knees go weak as his breath stuttered. It all became so much worse in such a good way when Jongin slid even further down, enveloping Kyungsoo with soft and damp heat.

 Needing to do something with his hands, Kyungsoo gripped Jongin’s still crossed wrists with one, and buried the other in the younger’s hair, trying to not pull too much. Sensations were washing over him as Jongin hollowed out his cheeks and began to move, though, and Kyungsoo found his self-control slipping as his mouth helplessly fell open and began to spill moaned curses.

 Jongin slowly pulled back, his tongue simultaneously caressing the vein on the underside of Kyungsoo’s length, then flicking at the frenulum as it slipped out of his mouth. For a short moment, a string of precum and saliva connected Jongin’s plush lips to Kyungsoo’s erection, before breaking, and Kyungsoo almost choked at the highly erotic picture painted before him.

 “Need to be careful with my throat,” Jongin mumbled as he licked his lips yet again, making Kyungsoo swallow hard.

 He suddenly felt this intense need to taste himself on Jongin’s lips and tongue.

 Releasing Jongin, Kyungsoo knelt as quickly as he could with his pants halfway down his thighs, cradling the younger’s cheeks with both hands and pulling him into a deep kiss. Jongin’s arms fell down onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder as everything began to heat up, pants and moans and gasps echoing around the nearly completely empty dancing studio.

 “Can’t risk my throat or our butts either,” Kyungsoo murmured against Jongin’s lips as he moved a hand to Jongin’s behind and squeezed it for emphasis, Jongin arching forwards just slightly. “Guess we need to get handy instead.”

 “Why are you so punny whenever you get horny?” Jongin asked as he reached for Kyungsoo’s shirt and pulled it over the older’s head. “It wasn’t even that funny…”

 “All your fault, actually,” Kyungsoo shot back as he cupped Jongin through his pants, making the younger’s eyes flutter closed as a quiet moan fell from his lips. “Crazy in love?”

 “Shut up and touch me,” Jongin ordered as he himself wrapped a hand around Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo pulled Jongin’s pants down  _ with pleasure _ .

 It was an awkward position, sitting kneeling against each other, but they made it work. Jongin buried his face against Kyungsoo’s shoulder and neck, licking at the moles there and trying to keep himself from leaving marks with his teeth, as Kyungsoo’s free hand wandered down Jongin’s back and backside, middle finger running up and down between his cheeks and teasing.

 “I-I can’t w-wait until this is a-all done,” Jongin breathed against Kyungsoo’s skin, his hand around Kyungsoo’s manhood speeding up as he started to get closer to his own release, “so I-I can have all of y-you again…”

 “Mm, me too,” Kyungsoo mumbled against Jongin’s neck, tongue darting out to taste the salty flesh as he pushed one finger inside, making Jongin’s hips stutter forwards.

 Breathing becoming labored and quick, Jongin began to thrust shallowly into Kyungsoo’s hand as the pressure built, and his increased hold had Kyungsoo starting to see stars as well.

 Glancing to the side, Kyungsoo caught side of their image in the large mirror covering the wall. Due to the darkness, he could not make them out as more than dark figures, but it still looked indecent enough for his stomach to knot in pleasure, toes starting to curl.

 “ _ Jagi, please _ ,” Jongin desperately pleaded, lips hurrying to try to find Kyungsoo’s. Retreating his finger, Kyungsoo wrapped both hands around Jongin instead, focusing all of his energy into fulfilling Jongin’s plea for bliss.

 After a few seconds, Jongin’s eyes flew open, the haziness in them clearing partially as their gazes locked, mouths open and barely even millimeters apart as they were both panting, both close. They stayed like that for an eternity and for the barest of moments, before Jongin’s eyes rolled back into his head, a moan spilled from his lips, and a deep shudder ran through his body and made his legs snap together, pressing into Kyungsoo’s in between them. Kyungsoo felt warmth run down his hands as Jongin collapsed against him, heavy body jerking and writing as he rode out his orgasm.

 But Jongin never let up on his touches, and that, combined with the pure love and adoration that filled Kyungsoo as Jongin came into his hands, soon threw Kyungsoo over the edge as well.

 Weakly, Jongin pushed Kyungsoo’s hands off of him, too sensitive for the stimulation, as he ceased his own movements as well. Completely drained, Kyungsoo let himself fall against Jongin, and they just sat like that for a moment, chest heaving as they tried to breath, small remnant jolts going through them every now and then.

 “You’re allowed to get ideas like this again,” Jongin finally mumbled, and Kyungsoo could feel his smile against his skin. “You have my full permission…”

 “Thank you,” Kyungsoo said, chuckling lightly. “You came up with the fun part, though.”

 Jongin lifted his head so he could look at Kyungsoo, eyes sparkling and making Kyungsoo fall even more.

 “I just continued on what you already had, without your idea I wouldn’t have done that.”

 Gently, Kyungsoo pushed Jongin’s sweaty bangs out of his face, smiling softly.

 “Okay then, I’ll take responsibility. How about going home?”

 Jongin looked down at his ruined pants, stained with gooey white, grimacing as he looked up at Kyungsoo again.

 “Not sure I want to, the members will probably tease us…,” he said, and Kyungsoo almost laughed out loud. He would have, if he had not been so tired.

 “Doesn’t matter if you’re covered in cum or not, they already got it,” Kyungsoo hummed, and Jongin looked at him in shock. “What? You didn’t see the looks I got from Baekhyun and Jongdae? I’m sorry, Jongin-ah, but my reasons for staying behind with you were not completely pure, and both of them, at least, knew it.”

 Pouting, Jongin gently flicked Kyungsoo’s softening member, making the older yelp and scramble to cover himself.

 “And here I was, thinking you were serious about getting the choreo right, when all you were after was my booty,” Jongin whined, and Kyungsoo could not help himself from pulling the younger into another kiss, though this one was a bit tamer and more languid than the others.

 “I can’t help that your booty is so amazing, jagi, but I would actually want to say that it’s your entire body’s fault,” Kyungsoo mumbled as they separated again, Jongin wearing a soft smile.

 “Love you the most, hyung,” Jongin breathed as he leaned back in for another kiss.

 

 A few days later, it was finally time for the grand reveal of The Eve’s choreography. Kyungsoo had tried to stay away from Jongin as much as possible during practice, to keep the distractions to a minimum, but it was rather difficult when you were supposed to actually  _ interact _ during the dance. Kyungsoo felt like bursting yet again, and Jongin’s natural flirtiness as he danced did not help in the least.

 As they were up on the stage, Kyungsoo pushed all of the thoughts out of his head, focusing only on the now and the song. He knew he would have a problem to take care of after the stage, but for now at least he could focus and pretend.

 But then it was time for the couple dance, and Jongin looked so focused and serious and  _ charming _ as they extended their arms towards each other, fingers running down each other’s arms. Jongin’s touch leaving tickling, scorching trails down Kyungsoo’s inner forearm, making the heat coil in his stomach, and Kyungsoo damned the choreo to hell and back.

 Oh, how he hated this choreography, and oh, how he was going to pull Jongin into an empty makeup room or something later...

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuh, this took half a year and a rewrite to do, was supposed to go up after Touch It, but I'm too soft for KaiSoo, and therefore this turned into a real challenge to write, omg... Anyway, hope you liked this darker and more debauched little thing, and please leave comments/kudos if you did... :')


End file.
